Littlefinger wins the game
by antomasov
Summary: Littlefinger plays his game well but does that lead him to his goal?


Littlefinger wins the game of thrones

For some weeks he had been lurking around, always asking if he could be of any service. Often offerring help.  
Sansa knew why he was there, he revealed all his reasons and motivations bare to her. To win it all, the kingdom and her hearth.  
"Am I just means to his end, an easy way to the iron throne?", she would often ask herself. "I know what you're thinking.", one time Littlefinger said to her. "There are easier ways to reach the iron throne. I want to make you the queen, Sansa.  
I want to make you my queen."  
He reached to her and tried to kiss her. She pushed him away: "Do not try that again, lord Baelish."  
She resented him and she knew what he was. But still, that claim and his advances almost made her forget what he was for a moment. "I know what you must think of me..", Petyr spoke.  
"If you knew, you'd run away from Winterfell.", Sansa looked at him angrily. "And you would stay away from me."  
There was a brief moment of silence between the two.  
"I am... before...", Littlefinger begun stuttering.  
"I'll let you finish this one thought.", Sansa replied. "And then be gone."  
"I betrayed a lot of people before.", Petyr spoke. "I did a lot of bad things to be here..."  
"You betrayed me."  
"No!", Petyr answered quickly. "I know you must think that and it seems that way. I would never betray you."  
"Be gone, lord Baelish.", Sansa coldly answered.  
"I will never betray you, Sansa.", Littlefinger looked at her with determined eyes and a cold smile. He took a bow and exited the room. "A master actor and a liar. A killer. A traitor.", Sansa spoke in her mind. "Yet... he almost convinced me."  
She decided that Petyr was far too dangerous to keep around.

"I could make him dissappear, if you want to.", Arya said while twirling her dagger.  
Sansa looked at her in shock: "What are you talking about? We don't just go around murdering people we don't like."  
"I do.", Arya quckly sat on Sansa's table.  
"Do you even know what Petyr is?", Sansa asked her.  
"He was for the Lannisters.", Arya shrugged her shoulders, "I believe he was standing among them when they were executing our father. But...  
you should know. You were among them too."  
"Arya..."  
"I know. I'm sorry to bring that up.", Arya looked at her sister, "So now he betrayed them and is working for you?"  
"You don't know the half of it.", Sansa answered, "He is a very dangerous man."  
"Well...", Arya jumped back on the ground, "I am a very dangerous girl."  
"I won't let you kill him, Arya.", Sansa said, "He must stand trial for all the crimes he commited."  
"Fine.", Arya stared at her sister, "We can do it your way. At the end of the day, you're still killing him."

The next day Littlefinger could be seen walking around Winterfell with a mysterious guard.  
"A new friend.", Petyr devilishly smirked, "From the far east."  
Lords of the Vale and the northern leaders were finding Littlefinger's new companion even more suspicious than Littlefinger himself.  
"Who is that?", Sansa asked when Petyr came to visit her.  
"My new bodyguard.", Petyr answered, "You have a protector so I decided to get my own. So that we may speak on even terms so to say."  
"We are not on even terms.", Sansa replied while eyeing the cloaked man that stood behind Littlefinger, "I am the Lady of Winterfell."  
"And I am protector of the Vale.", Petyr bowed.  
"We both know that title means very little these days.", Sansa answered, "Your soldiers already pledged themselves to my brother."  
"Half brother...", Petyr whispered, "How unfortunate that the young bastard should usurp both the loyalty of my forces and your inheritance."  
"That's enough.", Sansa looked sideways, "If you knew what was best for you, you would leave our home."  
"I know what is best for me.", Littlefinger came closer, "And she is standing right in front of me."  
"I will not have you plotting against my brother or me."  
"Never against you, Sansa."  
"Plotting against Jon is plotting against me.", Sansa replied.  
"Then I assume, you would object to me asking you, that we plot against him together?"  
"Is that a bad joke?"  
"No, it is a good one.", Petyr turned around, "There is one more thing. Winter is coming and you are still short on provisions, am I correct?"  
"You know that to be the case."  
"I can supply more food, more wine, more basic tools and equipment for the north.", Littlefinger begun explaining, "I have been stockpiling the provisions for some time in the lands friendly to me."  
"How... how is that possible?"  
"When you are a master of coin, you can be friend of the little people.", Littlefinger sat down, "Of the smallfolk and the blacksmiths. All you need to do is put some coin their way in good faith. And good faith goes a long way."  
"So you were bribing them..."  
"No, silly girl.", Petyr interrupted her, "I was supporting them. And now they support me in return."  
"If you could provide those things you promise...", Sansa nervously looked away.  
"They wouldn't be a gift.", Petyr looked at her.  
"Are you suggesting..."  
"I am suggesting you will pay for these things. With money.", Petyr smiled, "What did you think I was going to suggest?"  
"Something more akin to your reputation.", Sansa answered.  
"Reputations come and go.", Petyr walked around the room, "You would be surprised what a small favor can do to improve one's reputation."  
"If you arrange for this trade, I will be deeply grateful.", Sansa said.  
"My lady.", Petyr bowed and left, his guard following behind.

Few weeks passed and Littlefinger arrived with traders of grain, livestock and many other merchandise. "If Petyr vouches for you, my lady, you get them with a discount!", a trader bowed to Sansa while she was patroling around the fair. "Are they to your liking?", Petyr came from behind her.  
"Y.. yes. You have done us a great service, lord Baelish.", she replied.  
"Please, call me Petyr.", Littlefinger answered, "You know winter is coming so for you these provisions are worth more than gold. But for these traders, they come from warmer lands, and they still haven't felt the sharp bite of cold. They think they are robbing you with these prices. But, as with all deals, the most important thing is that both parties are happy and satisfied."  
"You do have a silver toungue, lord Baelish."  
"Please, call me..."  
"I won't.", Sansa replied, "I prefer to adress you by your proper name and title."  
"Lady Sansa.", Baelish smiled and bowed as he was preparing to leave.  
"Petyr...", Sansa called, "Wait."  
"Oh, it's Petyr after all?"  
"I owe you that much.", Sansa confessed, "How come you know all these things? How come these merchants respect you so much?"  
"Are you saying they shouldn't respect me?", Petyr smiled.  
"No, not at all..."  
"It is all right, Sansa.", Petyr answered, "I am used to not being on the receiving end of respect or... affection.  
The truth is, I made these traders and farmers what they are. I invested in them king Robert's gold coins."  
"So you did bribe them?"  
"No, Sansa. Invested, like when you plant a seed. You wait until the tree gives you the fruit of your labor back."  
"I see..."  
"These people already repaid their debt to me.", Petyr continued, "But they confide in me now. I never had the respect of the nobles.  
But I always knew that respect of the industrious people of Westeros is much more profitable."

"I see you are spending more and more time with Littlefinger.", Arya said to her after few days had passed.  
"And what if I do.", Sansa snapped back, "You don't understand the game."  
"The game?", Arya scoffed, "You even sound like those nobles from King's Landing now."  
"The political game.."  
"I play different kinds of games, sister.", Arya answered sinisterly. "I know. The murderous kind of games.", Sansa sighed, "What have you become?"  
"What I always was!", Arya looked angrily at Sansa, "And I see you're becoming what you always wanted."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?", Sansa watched Arya circle around her.  
"A lady...", Arya whispered, "I shouldn't be surprised if you end up marrying him and usurping Winterfe..."  
Sansa slapped Arya, not letting her finish the sentence.  
"So there is some fight in you.", Arya smiled while holding her left cheek.  
"Arya..."  
"Are you afraid of retribution?", Arya took out her dagger. "Arya, don't!"  
Sansa closed her eyes in fear.  
"I wonder how Littlefinger would like you if I cut your pretty little face...", Arya put the knife close to Sansa's face.  
"Go ahead, do it!", Sansa finally challenged Arya. Arya smiled and then slapped Sansa. "Now we're even.", she said while Sansa was holding her cheek.  
"Your intimidation games won't work on me, Arya.", Sansa looked at her with determined eyes, "Whatever you may be, an assassin or worse, to me you're just my little sister."  
"Your manipulation games won't work on me, then.", Arya fake bowed, "To me, you're just my bitchy older sister."  
"Fair enough.", Sansa replied, "Now, I have a plan on what to do regarding Littlefinger."

"Chaos is a ladder. I always believed that.", Littlefinger poured a drink, offering it to Bran, "But how did you come to share... the exact sentiment?"  
Bran stared at Littlefinger blankly.  
"I heard stories...", Littlefinger slowly whispered, "About ancient gods... about magics... about...the Three eyed raven."  
"You are afraid of me.", Bran finally spoke. "Why would you... assume ... that?", Littlefinger replied.  
"I know you are.", Bran spoke, "Because I am the Three eyed raven."  
"Ancient myths. I never believed them.", Littlefinger made a face of disgust, "But, these rumors of the undead, white walkers..."  
"You are starting to believe.", Bran interrupted him, "You've been speaking with servants and gathering information from the Night's watch."  
Littlefinger looked carefully at Bran.  
"Who have you been speaking to?", Littlefinger asked him.  
"I see things.", Bran replied, "I don't have to speak to people."  
"You see ... everything?", Littlefinger sat back. "I see...", Bran closed his eyes, "You told your guard to murder me if your suspicions come true."  
"So the legends are true.", Littlefinger finally stood up, sounding kind of dissapointed, "All my work and for what? For wights and seers to undermine it?"  
"I told Sansa about you betraying our father.", Bran replied, "She will never forgive you."  
"Why hasn't she murdered me yet, then?", Littlefinger asked.  
"I guess... she is waiting for the right time.", Bran answered.  
"You guess?", Littlefinger smiled, "I guess... your little ability allows you only to see the events that actually happen. You can't see into the minds of others? Can you?"  
"I can only see the past and the present unfolding.", Bran answered.  
"Good enough.", Littlefinger nodded his head and from the shadows his mysterious guard appeared.  
"Are you going to kill me now?", Bran asked.  
"What do you see?", Littlefinger smirked.

"Where are you going, lord Baelish?", Sansa asked as Littlefinger announced he was leaving. "The Vale is left unprotected.", Baelish answered, "As is Sweet Robyn. I have done all I could for you here, my dear Sansa. Now I must return to my duties at the Vale."  
"You would take your forces and leave?", Sansa asked furiously, "When you know of the threat coming from the north..."  
"I would never leave you in time of danger.", Petyr smirked, "The Vale forces will remain. Lord Royse has declared loyalty for you only."  
Sansa stopped. She had sprung a trap for Littlefinger, the court was to be gathered the next day and Littlefinger trialed in front of his own men.  
"This is all so sudden...", Sansa tried to convince Littlefinger, "I would feel so much safer if you stayed..."  
"I am no battle commander, you know that.", Littlefinger came close to her, "Do you want me to stay so you can trap me here?"  
"Trap you?", Sansa stuttered, "Lord Baelish..."  
"It is all right, Sansa.", Petyr whispered at her ear, "I know you want to punish me for my... crimes. Crimes I only ever did because I wanted to be with you..."  
"Oh, please...", Sansa answered with contempt. "Think what you will, it's the truth.", Petyr answered, "So why should I stay... for one more night?"  
"What has gotten into you, lord Belish.", Sansa looked away, "If you want to leave, leave. I thought... you were a braver man."  
Littlefinger stared at her.  
"There is only one reason I would stay.", He came even closer to Sansa, "Say it and I am yours."  
Sansa put her hand on his chest as if to push him away but she stopped. "Stay... with me...", she barely said, "For this one night."  
Petyr begun kissing her neck while she closed her eyes. He pushed her onto the table unwillingly as he was kissing her all over.  
"You can relax, Sansa.", he said, "It is only for this one night."  
Sansa instead said nothing and laid on her table, on her back. She was trembling with fear and excitement. Petyr begun massaging her tighs and moving his hand up and down her leg while kissing her. "Ah...", Sansa moaned.  
"I know your... previous lover... was not a gentle man.", Petyr whispered, "I am not like that."  
"Please, it is better if you say nothing.", Sansa pleaded. Petyr begun caressing her breast and kissing her more passionately to which Sansa responded with quiet moans.  
It was true that Petyr was far more pleasing to her in the art of love making than her previous husband but that fact made things only worse.  
She did not want to feel good in any way from giving her body to such a vile man.  
Yet when he begun massaging her most intimate parts she couldn't hold her moans.  
"So this is what making love feels like.", she whispered. "Yes.", Petyr begun kissing her womanhood, "Many men are not very good at it. But I am not like most men."  
Once he entered her she put her arms around his back and begun riding him. "Making a woman happy...", Petyr kissed her, "A powerful woman... that is all a man needs in life..."  
"Go ahead, lord Petyr...", Sansa said with voice cracking from pleasure, "Make me happy..."  
She orgasmed for the first time that night. Yet she never let herself forget who the man giving her the pleasure was. "Go ahead... and pleasure me... lord Baelish...", she said in her head, "It won't save you tomorrow. I'll just use you...  
as a toy..."

"You were amazing.", Sansa kissed Littlefinger as he was putting on his shirt.  
It was morning already. "I am glad to be of service, lady Stark.", Littlefinger bowed and smirked.  
"I would say we are way pass these formalities, wouldn't you?", Sansa smiled as Petyr kissed her hand.  
"Formalities must be kept.", Petyr answered, "We shouldn't make a habit of forgetting our formalities. For the sake of our noble friends out there."  
"How very true..", Sansa looked at him, "So you won't be leaving, I assume?"  
"I could never...", Petyr bowed as he was exiting her chambers.

"Lord Petyr..", one of the guards gulped, "Lady Sansa has called for your presence in the Great Hall."  
"Did she now?", Petyr smiled and went with the guards.  
The Great Hall was filled with nobles and soldiers while at the main table were sitting Sansa and Arya.  
"Lord Baelish.", Sansa spoke, "Do you know where our brother Brandon is?"  
"I must confess I do not.", Petyr answered, "Did all these great men and women gather here to investiage his dissapearance?"  
"No.", Sansa replied, "I assume you know why I called these great men and women here. And why I called you."  
"Again, I am confused.", Petyr replied while smirking.  
"Firstly I will adress the sudden dissappearance of our brother Bran.", Sansa replied, "Several servants confirmed you were the last to visit him and one of them claims to have seen you transporting Bran onto a carriage yesterday. Is it true?"  
"Lady Sansa, there is no point in lying.", Petyr raised his hands, "I did order my guards to accompany Brandon to my home in Vale."  
"On what authority have you done this?", Sansa sharply asked.  
"On the authority of a worried uncle.", Littlefinger answered, "I was worried for Bran's health, both physical and... spiritual.  
He will be safer in Vale."  
"You have no authority to order such a thing.", Sansa said loudly, "And why did you keep it a secret if not for having ulterior motives?"  
"I knew you would never allow it.", Petyr answered, "I would have told you today but I didn't want to discuss your brother's...  
health... in front of so many people."  
"You lying pig.", Arya interrupted, "Let me cut his throat and be done with it."  
"Is this how you conduct court here in the north?", Petyr yelled. "No.", Sansa answered, "You will be trialed fairly, which is more than you deserve."  
"Trialed for what?", Petyr answered, "For saving you against the Boltons? For rallying the knights of the Vale and helping Sweet Robyn come to your aid in time of need? Or for supplying provisions and trade routes for the north? For which of these crimes do you accuse me?"  
"You always had a silver tongue, lord Baelish.", Sansa replied, "But you will be trialed for treason. You murdered our aunt Lyssa Aryn, do you deny it?"  
"I deny it.", Littlefinger answered, "You were there, you confirmed my story to the judges of the Vale."  
"You conspired with the Boltons, do you deny it?"  
"I came to your aid against the Boltons.", Petyr answered, "Sansa, if we could have a word alone..."  
"You betrayed our father.", Sansa continued, "And conspired with the Lannisters. Do you deny it?"  
"I deny it. None of you were there.", Petyr answered, "Sansa, don't do this..."  
"Our brother who you conviniently kidnapped confirmed all my suspicions before this court.", Sansa continued, "But I knew even before that. From Lyssa, before you murdered her...She said you poisoned Jon Arynn to frame the Lannisters. To set the conflict between our houses in motion. Just so you can play your little game."  
"Lyssa... she was a kind woman, but she was ill. She imagined enemies everywhere, fabricating even entire events.", Petyr answered, "As for you brother...  
he is a kind young man. But he too suffers from delusions. I have spoke to many lords here and they agree with me."  
"Final witness is me.", Sansa finally spoke, "I have seen you do some of these acts and you confided in me as well, mistaking my fear of you for affection."  
"You all heard these accusations.", Petyr spoke to the lords and people gathered, "I deny them all."  
"I swear on the Stark honor the accusations are true.", Sansa replied, "So what will it be?"  
"Execute him...", some voices could be heard.  
"Set him free...", other voices protested. "The decision should be on the lady of Winterfell.", Arya spoke, "And she has decided he is guilty."  
She took out her knife and jumped in front of Littlefinger.  
"I demand trial by combat.", Littlefinger yelled.  
"We don't follow such a rule in the north.", Sansa replied.  
"But I am a southerner.", Petyr smirked.  
Between Littlefinger and Arya stood a tall cloaked figure. When the cloak was finally revealed, Arya looked up in awe.  
"Jaqen H'ghar...", she whispered.  
"Meet my new bodyguard, Arya.", Littlefinger said, "He too is a faceless man. Like you. That is right, lords of the north. Your little lady Stark is a faceless assasin, belonging to a clan of murderers without honor."  
"What would you know about honor?", Arya raised her dagger.  
"You have come a long way, Arya.", Jaqen spoke, "But you are not no one."  
"I never will be.", Arya pointed her dagger at Jaqen and then at Littlefinger, "If I was I'd be working for a scum like him."  
"No one doesn't judge.", Jaqen replied, "The man brought gifts for the many faced god."  
"If you are here for me, lets settle it once and for all.", Arya said.  
"Arya, stop. It's too dangerous.", Sansa said, "Guards, protect my sister."  
Several guards came at Littlefinger and Jaqen but Jaqen quickly sliced through them with his dagger.  
"I don't need protection, Sansa.", Arya swirled the dagger in her hand and went at Jaqen. The two clashed and jumped backwards as agile as a couple of cats. Arya smiled.  
"I'm going to enjoy this.", she said while lunging at him.  
"Girl is pleased now.", Jaqen said, "Because she is still someone."  
"Escort me to safety.", Littlefinger said to the knights of the Vale, "Your lord protector commands it."  
"Lord Royse told us not to...", One of the guards answered.  
Several of Littlefinger's personal guards surrounded Littlefinger.  
"Lord Royse is a traitor.", Littlefinger said, "You can come with me to the Vale or you can stay here. But Lord Robyn will know who betrayed me and who stayed loyal."  
"We... we will come with you.", Vale guard reluctantly answered.  
"Good.", Petyr turned around only to see several northern guards surround him.  
"Death to the traitor.", one of them yelled while lunging at Petyr.  
"To arms, protect your lord.", Petyr cowered behind his mercenaries, "I will reward each of you richly."  
Soldiers clashed swords while Petyr was retreating with two more guards towards his carriage. "Lady Sansa, we must get you to safety.", one of the Stark guards guided Sansa outside the hall.  
Sansa couldn't think straight as she was exiting the hall, she was afraid for her sister, for her brother and for herself.  
But most of all she blamed herself for underestimating Littlefinger and causing this entire mess.  
Her guard stopped and she looked in front of her to see Littlefinger and his two soldiers standing in front of them.  
"Petyr...", she said bitterly, "We will fight you even if it means our death."  
"Do you plan on fighting me alone?", Petyr asked and signalled the Stark guard to hand over Sansa.  
Sansa looked at her guard with disgust as he handed her over to Littlefinger's men while Petyr gave him a small sack of gold in return.  
"All men lie.", Petyr said to Sansa as she was being dragged once again against her will.  
Inside the carriage the two guards held her down while Littlefinger was sitting opposite of her. "Don't worry Sansa, you will be safer at the Vale.", he told her.

A month had passed and Sansa looked out her window from the high tower. The cold breeze caressed her cheeks and danced with her hair. A door opened.  
"My lady", Littlefinger bowed.  
"What do you want, monster?", Sansa looked away.  
"I have news from the north.", Littlefinger answered, "Your brother told me of his visions."  
"Is my sister safe?", Sansa asked.  
"I will tell you everything.", Petyr replied, "Having a three eyed raven in a cage is a usefull tool..."  
"My brother is not a tool.", Sansa hastily replied. "Maybe so.", Petyr answered, "He, on the other hand, calls himself that. He often says he is but a tool in the grand scheme... of things..."  
"What did he say?"  
"After your sister defeated her faceless mentor, she planned on rescuing you from me.", Petyr begun his story, "But gathering enough men to attack the Vale is not an easy task, however loyal the North may be. Then on the second week of her preparations she received the news from the Night's watch.  
The wall had fallen and the undead army marched to Winterfell. All the northern houses fled there and set up camps around and inside the Winterfell walls, knowing they had no chance if they were to fight the Night king alone."  
"You left them alone to fight the undead threat.", Sansa coldly looked at Littlefinger.  
"You tried to have me executed first, Sansa.", Littlefinger replied, "For my crimes...If only you found forgiveness in your heart, we could have worked to..."  
"I will never forgive you.", Sansa said.  
"Yet you shared your bed with me.", Petyr answered, "And your... body..."  
"To make you stay one more night in Winterfell.", Sansa answered, "But that too was part of your plan, now I see."  
"Sansa..."  
"Enough. I only want to hear the news of Winterfell."  
"A long siege was expected and the fearfull guards looked over the Winterfell walls to see a massive army of wights slowly marching towards them. Emerging from the mist and the cold snow, in front of them rode their leader, a white walker. However, there was no long siege.  
The white walkers acquired a magical beast of their own, a dragon made of ice, who made short work of the Winterfell walls."  
"What are you saying?", Sansa looked at Littlefinger with fear in her eyes.  
"Arya is still alive if that is what you want to know."  
"What about Winterfell and its people?"  
"Chaos broke out, some men fled and others, braver ones, fought. After the walls were breached a horde of the undead monsters charged in and were met by men with Arya in charge. She fought with a Valyrian dagger I gave her and by some mystical properties, it was the best suited weapon against the white walkers and their undead minions. She fought with great agility and precision and downed the most enemies by herself. She even took out a white walker commander."  
"But then...", Littlefinger continued, "The Night king came in, riding the ice dragon. He expected no resistance and was angry at the people of Winterfell,  
he set his eyes on Arya. As he begun burning the houses of Winterfell with his ice dragon, another opponent appeared. The dragon princess, Daenerys, came in with a dragon of her own and they begun an aerial combat."  
"Who won?", Sansa asked.  
"The Night king."  
"Where is my sister?"  
"She is fleeing with the rest of the refugees, they are moving south.", Littlefinger answered, "And your other brother, the bastard Jon Snow, he is moving up north with his land forces. They should meet in several days, unless the undead catch them first. The two armies are on the same course, about to collide."  
"What happened to Daenerys?", Sansa asked.  
"Well, the Targaryen princess suffered a terrible fate.", Petyr answered, "Her other dragon got turned into an ice zombie, now the white walkers are even stronger than before. And the princess herself, she became something in between."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Bran taught me a lot about these undead creatures, I think I understand the way they work now."  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
"The white walkers...", Petyr begun explaining, "They are a lot like our fanatics back home. They believe in a single idea, and they are willing to march for that idea. But instead of using words to convert people, the way we do, they use magic to transfer the ideas into the minds and hearts of others."  
"So she is one of them now?", Sansa asked.  
"Not quite.", Petyr answered, "Maybe because of her Targaryen blood or maybe because the process was different, she didn't become undead and she didn't become a white walker. But something in between, a messenger of sorts. Perhaps, she could be negotiated with, now that she is on their side."  
"You are insane."  
"You should be happy, Sansa.", Littlefinger replied, "This means one more contender for the iron throne is gone from the game. Soon, there will be only you and me."  
"You fool. I don't care about the iron throne.", Sansa replied, "No one cares at this point but you. It is your obsession."  
"No one cares now, that is true. Which is but another advantage. After this threat is dealt with, the iron throne will become important again and if by that time we seize it, it can be ours to keep."  
"You trully are insane."  
"Speaking of insanity, there is still Cersei to consider.", Petyr replied.  
"What dirty deed is she about to do now?", Sansa asked.  
"She plans on catching Jon Snow's army from behind, putting him in between the white walkers and her own forces."  
"She might be even more insane than you.", Sansa said to Littlefinger.  
"She is.", Petyr said, "If her plan goes through, I am afraid Jon Snow will not get to your sister in time."  
"You can prevent that.", Sansa said.  
"Oh, I can?", Petyr smirked.  
"You know you can.", Sansa replied, "March the Vale forces and block Cersei's attempt. Buy time for Jon Snow."  
"I was about to suggest the same thing.", Petyr said, "I will do that."  
"You will?"  
"You will have to do something for me too.", Petyr answered.  
Sansa held her breath.  
"You know what I desire the most.", Petyr kissed her neck, "I promise to keep your family safe, Sansa."  
"Do not speak about my family."  
"Everything I do, I do because of love."  
"You do not know love."  
"I do because of passion, because of desire."  
Petyr caressed her body while kissing her.  
"I am sorry, I can't.", Sansa pushed him away.  
"Not even for your brother?", Petyr asked her, "For your sister? For the safety of Westeros?"  
"You will stop Cersei regardless. Because you know if she does what she plans to do, we are all doomed.", Sansa replied.  
Petyr smiled and looked at her in amazement.  
"Well said.", he bowed.  
"I'll see you soon.", Petyr kissed her cheek and left.

And so the knights of the Vale marched, and they blocked the forces of King's Landing and Cersei's mercenaries from advancing forward. Littlefinger ordered his men to fortify their positions and they quickly built wooden walls and barracks to help them defend agains much larger forces that queen had under her command.  
Petyr knew he couldn't hold Cersei for long but buying a few days of time and slowing her down would help Jon Snow reach the white walkers and battle against the Night king and his new ice princess Daenerys. He dispatched a messenger to negotiate with Cersei, hoping that she could be reasoned with.  
The messenger was killed and sent back without his head.  
"The message is clear.", one of the Vale lords said while Littlefinger looked at the headless corpse.  
"This is why I didn't want to go negotiate myself.", Littlefinger smiled, "Even though I have full belief in my diplomatic capabilities."  
"What do we do?"  
"We stand and fight valiantly.", Littlefinger answered, "For the sake of Westeros."  
He rode around the camp.  
"Defend the position and slowly retreat if you find yourself pressed too hard.", Littlefinger commanded, "We only mean to slow them down for a day or two. We don't have to die to accomplish that. If all else fails, retreat back to Vale where we can defend against any forces she may throw our way."  
Littlefinger rode away.  
On a cloudy day, on a cliff above the sandy beach and dark sea, two figures stood opposite of each other.  
"I thought the day would never come.", bald eunuch spoke, "We would stand across each other again."  
"Come now, Varys.", Littlefinger smiled, "It was inevitable."  
"So you are helping our queen now?", Varys spoke, "I see you are holding Cersei off. Here to join the winning side?"  
"I am afraid your queen will be joining the white walkers side.", Petyr replied, "She lost her battle against the Night king and is now on the side of the dead."  
"I have no such knowledge.", Varys replied.  
"I know.", Petyr answered, "I have a new source of information, much more reliable than yours."  
"Why should I believe you?", Varys asked.  
"You don't have to.", Petyr replied, "I am holding off Cersei for Jon Snow. I have high hopes he defeats the Night king for me."  
"So.. why did you call for our little meeting then?", Varys asked, "Just to remember the good old times?"  
"I always admired you.", Petyr said, "I can't hold off Cersei for long and the Vale forces don't trust me completely. I need your help."  
"I see... you need my help in dealing with Cersei. And since it is in our mutual interest..."  
"I want to be king, you always knew that.", Littlefinger said, "If I was, I'd be sure to value your talents greatly."  
"Lets not get ahead of ourselves.", Varys replied, "My loyalty is still with queen Daenerys. Until I confirm what you said is true.  
If it is, my loyalty may change to a ruler I see fit."  
"Will you help me stop the mad queen?", Petyr asked.  
"I will.", Varys answered, "But don't think that makes us friends."  
"Calling you a friend would be an insult to our relationship.", Petyr smiled, "Answer me via raven after the task is done."  
"Farewell, king Baelish.", Varys answered mockingly.

"Varys proved himself worthy of his nickname, The spider.", Littlefinger spoke as he was riding in a carriage with Sansa. "What of my brother?", Sansa asked.  
"Which one?", Petyr replied, "Your bastard brother is fighting the Night King as we speak. And your seer brother Bran is in a safe place, I transported him to my humble home at the Fingers."  
"I thought his knowledge was something you craved.", Sansa coldly added.  
"It is but not at this moment. If the north falls complelty, Vale is not going to be safe." Littlefinger answered, "That is why I had him leave for the Fingers. And that is where we are heading as well in case the news turn dire."  
The carriage stopped and Littlefinger exited while extending his hand to Sansa so she can climb down as well. She reluctantly accepted. "My greetings, my lord and lady.", Varys greeted them while bowing.  
"Varys.", Sansa exclaimed, "Are you working for Littlefinger now?"  
"I don't know. Are you?", Varys cheekily replied, "Our interests merely aligned at this time, at this moment we should all be working together. Against the dead."  
"I am glad you have a freedom of choice in these matters.", Sansa said, "Unlike me, I am being held a prisoner by this man."  
"Oh please...", Varys scoffed, "You are in a much better position as Petyr's prisoner than most of Westeros is right now. Should I feel sorry for you?"  
"I am glad to see my old nemesis on my side for a change.", Petyr exclaimed, "Please do tell, my old friend, what happened to the mad queen?"  
"Oh, I thought you had all the information...", Varys peeked at Littlefinger, "Now that you have the three eyed raven locked in a golden cage..."  
"There is no point in keeping secrets from you, is there?", Petyr replied, "The Night king has some mysterious powers and he made it difficult for Bran to have his visions for now. I hope that after Jon Snow defeats our common enemy, Sansa's brother will regain his capabilities."  
"So you can use them.", Varys added.  
"Wouldn't you?", Petyr replied, "I only mean to use them for the good of the realm as I have been doing..."  
"Stop it, both of you.", Sansa yelled, "You are both horrible men."  
"Horrible men, who saved your half brother.", Varys replied, "After Littlefinger came to me for aid, I called the troops I had under my control and that Cercei did not know of. We attacked King's landing, forcing her to forfeit her attempt at back stabbing Jon and making her defend the capitol instead. After a few weeks of siege her brother and her lover, Jamie, arrived in front of the city walls leading a good portion of Daenerys Targaryen's army with him. Cercei did not want to surrender even after it became clear King's landing can't hold for long. The gates were breached and the town surrendered suprisingly easy. Cercei insipired no loyalty in her soldiers after all.  
As the king slayer rode to the great hall, Cercei made her plan to light the whole of King's landing on fire clear to everyone. The wildfires errupted and a lot of the city, but not all, was burned. Before Cercei and her insane necromancer henchman could burn the main stash of wildfire, Jaime Lannisters drove his sword through them, thus killing his only love."  
sansa was left speechless with this revelation while Petyr smirked and added: "A tragedy worthy of the greatest poets."  
"You would enjoy a tragic love story, wouldn't you lord Baelish?", Varys smirked back.  
"I found them often to ring the most true to life.", Petyr replied.  
"So, here we stand.", Varys spoke, "I fullfilled my end of the bargain. King's landing is in the hands of queen Daenerys now, formally speaking. Now what?"  
"I ordered the knights of the Vale to ride north, to help Jon.", Petyr answered, "I assume the queenslayer will do the same. Thus leaving King's landing defenseless."  
"Oh, Jaime already rode north with whatever army he could collect.", Varys answered, "At this point it is all or nothing."  
A moment of silence occured as Sansa carefully watched two men stare at each other. She felt uneasy.  
"Are you two friends.. or foes?", she asked.  
Petyr and Varys both laughed.  
"You know, I often wondered myself.", Varys replied, "Well, lord Baelish. Do you have an offer?"  
"An offer for my life?", Petyr asked back, "Is there an offer that would make you signal to your archers not to aim at me?"  
"There might be.", Varys commented, "Though I struggle to think of one."  
"I thought you said your interests were aligned.", Sansa interrupted.  
"They were, yes.", Varys replied, "But now all the cards are on the table. There is only one of us who can claim King's landing while it is empty."  
"A half burned city, you can have it.", Petyr answered.  
"Not very convincing.", Varys replied, "You gathered your own militia from the Riverlands while pretending you only had Vale forces. You intend to march on King's landing and take it,  
pretending to be the saviour of Westeros, giving poor people the food, rebuilding the city. Stealing JOn Snow's victory, if he defeats the undead that is."  
"And you are not trying to do the same thing?", Littlefinger returned the question.  
"I am. That is how I know.", Varys smiled, "There can only be one ruler of the Seven kingdoms. At this point you are more usefull to me dead."  
"You know...", Petyr slowly spoke, "At this distance even the best archers may miss. And we are very close."  
"Oh I doubt it.", varys spoke back, "It is not a very windy day and I chose the very best ones."  
"Stop it, this is madness.", Sansa spoke.  
"Don't worry young lady Stark.", Varys said, "We both want you alive. Simply kneel on the ground and everything will be well. You'll be safe."  
"What are you going to do, Varys?", Littlefinger smirked, "Grow your balls back and marry her?"  
"That was one eunuch joke too much.", Varys signalled a hand gesture, "You always were a tasteless man."  
A quick arrow pierced the Spider's chest.  
Varys grabbed the arrow and fell on his knees, blood gushing from his mouth.  
"You chose the very best ones, unfortunately not the most loyal ones.", Littlefinger towered over Varys, "All soldiers love two things, gold and pussy.  
You understood the first one but underestimated the second one. All of them would visit my brothels sooner or later and so I developed business partnerships with a lot of mercenaries, some that even you employed. I am sorry, Spider, I trully am. You were the best player in King's landing, after me that is."  
Varys smirked as he was struggling for air.  
"What is so funny?", Petyr asked, "Do you have another funny comeback? Another witty retort?"  
"You will never be king... Little.. finger...", Varys seemed to almost laugh as he was dying, "You... a best player... h..h..h... with a weakness as obvious as ...heaven..."  
"That is quite enough, varys.", Littlefinger replied, "I never imagined you for a sore loser. But then again you never had the balls... to play like I did. Lets go, Sansa."  
Petyr entered the carriage and tugged Sansa by her arm to follow him as she looked at Spider's bloody body falling on the ground.  
"An amateur...you're an amateur Petyr...hh..h...", were the last words Spider spoke.

"News from the north.", Petyr spoke in a dimly lit room. "What kind?", Sansa asked, trying to hide her excitement. "It appears your brother...", Littlefinger held on to the pause on purpose, "He defeated the night king."  
"Jon, I knew he could do it.", Sansa replied. "But at a cost.", Petyr spoke, "He did not return with his men."  
"How?", Sansa asked worriedly. "I hear rumors, different kinds. Some that he had to marry the ice princess and settle north of the wall. Some that he died in battle, some that he sacrificed himself for blood magic. Who would know which one is true. Doesn't matter, really."  
"Doesn't matter? He saved all of us.", Sansa exclaimed.  
"You and I are de facto rulers of the Seven kingdoms now, Sansa.", Littlefinger whispered, "All it takes is for you to accept my hand in marriage."  
"I will never marry you."  
"Then rot in this chamber, Sansa.", Petyr replied. "Wait.", Sansa exclaimed before Petyr could turn his back, "Bran would know for certain what happened to my brother."  
"Bran's visions get cloudy when confronted with the Night king.", Petyr spoke, "But perhaps he would know, now that the enemy is defeated."  
"So you'll ask him?", Sansa said.  
"Why would I do any favors for you, Sansa?", Petyr replied.  
"Perhaps... I was a little too hasty.", Sansa came closer to Petyr, "You would not make a worse ruler than Robert or Joeffrey... or queen Cercei.."  
"Do you think I am that easy to manipulate, Sansa?", Petyr asked.  
"Jon never wanted to be ruler anyway.", Sansa ignored his question, "And you are a pragmatic person. If nothing else."  
"Oh, I'm very pragmatic, Sansa.", Petyr kissed her cheeks and moved onto her lips.  
"Stop...", Sansa tried pushing him away but Petyr kept rushing at her.  
"Let it happen, Sansa...", Petyr was kissing her neck. "After you find out my brother's whereabouts.", Sansa pushed him away, "Then I will give myself to you."  
"In that case lets go.", Petyr extended his hand, "We will go visit Bran ourselves."

Sansa and Petyr were riding in a carriage with two of his mercenaries.  
"Kingslanding is safe again, thanks to us.", Petyr spoke to Sansa.  
"Thanks to my brother, you mean."  
"Jon may have defeated the enemy in war, but my interventions were crucial in restoring the city order."  
They stopped at the inn to spend the night there.  
"You are excused.", Petyr said to the two soldiers who went their own way. "Are we spending the night in one room, together?", Sansa asked.  
"Why, are you afraid of me Sansa?", Petyr mocked her, "I have already seen all I could from you. And I was very pleased, you were too."  
"Are you going to defile me tonight?", Sansa asked.  
"No. I will keep my promise.", Petyr replied, "I can wait until we are reunited with your brother, Bran. Three of us could use our power to keep this land safe."  
"It is already safe."  
"For now.", Littlefinger said, "You may think Jon would be better suited for a king, but you would be mistaken. With my knowledge and connections, your noble name and Bran's magical power we could bring stability to our kingdoms."  
"Why did you send the guards away?", Sansa asked.  
"I trust you...", Petyr smiled, "And besides, I've seen the way they look at you. These mercenaries are not the loyal northern soldiers, Sansa. They don't respect you as a Lady of Winterfell."  
"Were you jealous?"  
"Maybe.", Petyr smirked, "Maybe I was a little worried about you."  
He came close to her and smelled her hair, closing his eyes as if he was imagining or remembering something.  
"What is it?", Sansa asked.  
"Nothing...", Petyr answered grimly, "Good night, Sansa."  
He fell into his bed and turned his back to her.

It was early morning when Sansa snuck out of the room. She went to the stables but was quickly greeted by the two mercenaries.  
"He said you might try escaping.", First one said.  
They grabbed her arms.  
"Let me go.", Sansa squirmed.  
"She is a feisty one.", Second one put his face close to hers, "If lord Baelish wasn't paying us as much as he does, I would be half tempeted on enjoying you myself."  
Sansa thought for a moment.  
"You might as well, his money is no good."  
"What is she talking about? Are you a whore, little girl?", first one asked.  
"I am not. I am Lady of Winterfell."  
"She is tryin a trick to escape, that is what it is.", second one said.  
"You should let me go.", Sansa continued, "The white walkers will overrun the seven kingdoms in less than a month. What good will the money he is paying you be then?"  
"White walkers have been defeated, lil girl."  
"The only one that says that is Littlefinger.", Sansa replied, "He is lying to you."  
"Why would he?"  
"So you would escort us to the boats at the Fingers.", Sansa continued, "He is planning on leaving Westeros with me."  
"Is that a fact?"  
"Yes. He told me so last night."  
"Then why were you trying to escape just now?", One of the soldiers asked, "Want to join the white walkers?"  
"I can leave Westeros myself, I don't need him.", Sansa replied, "He is just keeping me as a prisoner."  
"Hmmm...", first mercenary rubbed his beard, "You think she might be tellin the truth?"  
"I don't know.", second one smirked, "If she was then there really would be no reason for us not to rape her right here, right now."  
"No, stop.", Sansa pleaded.  
"I say we do it.", First one nodded.  
"Help, someone...", Sansa screamed.  
"Let her go.", Petyr appeared in front of them.  
"This young lady had some very interesting stories to tell us.", First mercenary spoke.  
"She is lying you imbeciles.", Petyr replied.  
"I don't like the tone of you.", First soldier answered back.  
"You see.. if she was tellin the truth, and you been takin us for a ride, I say we take her for a ride.", Second one added.  
"Petyr, help..", Sansa pleaded.  
"Gentlemen... I'll pay you double.", Littlefinger smiled.  
"Double of nothin is still nothing.", First one replied, "How about we rape her, and that will be our pay. Is that fine with you?"  
"Fine. Go ahead.", Petyr waved his hand.  
"Petyr...", Sansa looked helplessly at him as the first soldier begun licking her neck.  
"Shut up...", he violently sucked on her neck and lips.  
"Ahhh...", the first mercenary turned as he felt a sharp dagger pierce his back.  
"You should have taken the money.", Petyr said as he stabbed him again.  
"You bastard.", Second mercenary swang his sword at Petyr. Littlefinger quickly ducked and stabbed the second one in the stomach, but the man begun choking him and pushed him on the ground.  
"Sansa... help...", Littlefinger barely spoke as the wounded man was squeezing his neck.  
Sansa stood there, watching him with cold eyes.  
"Sansa...", Petyr barely spoke as he twisted the knife in the man, trying to push him away.  
"You bastard.", mercenary took out his own knife and stabbed it through Petyr's chest.  
"Ahhh...", Littlefinger finally pulled out his dagger from the man's stomach and sliced his throat.  
Sansa slowly walked towards Petyr, he was lying in a puddle of blood, surrounded by two dead men.  
"Sansa...", Petyr slowly smiled.  
She stood and watched him silently.  
"I think you may have played me, heh... heh...", Petyr spat blood.  
"It would have been so easy making you the queen..", he continued, "All I had to do was... but it was all for nothing... wasn't it?"  
"It was.", Sansa silently replied.  
"It was all for...a dream...", Petyr let out a tear, "A dream a boy had...a boy that died... a long ... time ... ago..."  
He closed his eyes and his words could be heard no more. 


End file.
